Two of a Kind
by daisukechibi
Summary: Darkness and light. They've always been opossing forces, but what happens when a new generation of tamers get close to each other? And become more than just friends? Third chapter is up & fourth on the way! phew
1. Classmates

**Okey dokey then! My** **first fanfic! I hope you guys like it ' It's pretty weird, and mmight leave things out, but please don't flame me! It's my first time and everybody's gone through this! Y'know the whole thinking that your fanfic sucks and all-**

**ANYWHO!**

**You can probably guess what's going to happen in this stor since it's called 'A New _Generation_'. Well if you don't read on and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Kai! Wait up will ya?" yelled a red-haired boy, running up to another.He finally caught up to her andsheturned around. 

"Honestly, how are we twins if we're so different?" she asked, grinning. The boy sighed and pointed at his head. "Yeah, the only answer you can think of..."she said, giggling.

"Kai..."he whined.

Kaisuke turned around and put her twin brother in a headlock, giving him a noggie,"Heh, either way I still love you, Kisuke Niwa!"

* * *

Riku watched them from their front porchas they continued to walk to Azumano Middle School and smiled. "So, today istheir fourteenth birthday...are you worried Daisuke?" she turned to face her husband, who let out a small laugh. 

"Well I seemed to survive right?" he answered, still smiling. Riku gave him an irritated look.

"But what about Krad and the Sacred Maidens...and well, Kai?" she asked, now looking worried. Daisuke shook his head and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before walking back inside.

When Daisuke andRiku married, Emiko told her all about her childhood, and how she couldn't release Dark... They both worried about Kai since she was born, and wondered if she would feel the same way Emiko did when she was younger.

_'She's a strong girl anyways! She'll be fine!'_ she would always say.

Riku sighed and headed inside," Well, I guess I'll set up the traps..."

* * *

"Okay now! Class is starting!" the teacher sang and clapped her hands together. The class just groaned. "Aw, c'mon...okay I paired up everyone and you guys can introduce yourselves!" Another groan from the class. 

"Achoo!"

"Bless you!"

The "Okay now, Keisuke...and Shiori..." the teacher read off of her list, standing in front of the class, her left hand on her hip. Keisuke and a girl stood up and walked over to each other.

"Just sit at each others desk or find somewhere else to talk...umm, let's see...Takeru and Rena" another pair stood up and walked to the windows.

"Kaisuke...Shin..." the teacher read on. Kai stood up and walked over to the boy's desk and sat in an empty desk in front of it. She turned the chair around to face him and leaned back.

"Hey, what's up I'm Kai..."she mumbled, not really looking at him at all. Instead she was watching her brother trying to make a conversation with Shiori. "Heh, that's my older brother for ya..."she laughed.

"So, you guys are twins?" a soft, quiet voice asked her. Kai blinked and leaned forward and looked at Shin. He had short blue hair and icy blue eyes. His complexion was pale, yet clean.

"Yup! That's my older brother Keisuke!" she beamed. Shin grinned a bit and looked at the girl Keisuke was talking to. She had light blue hair and same icy blue eyes as Shin. Kai looked atShiori then Shin then dida double take, falling on the floor. "Oh so you guys are twins too! That's so cool!" she exclaimed with a grin, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Kai, are you okay?" Keisuke andShiori were walking over to them.

"Oh Shin this is Keisuke!" Sai said in an excited voice.

Shin smiled and nodded,"Nice to meet you Kei-"

"And he invited us to go to the arcade after school!" she interrupted. Keisuke blushed and rubbed the back of his head and Kai jumped up.

"Whoa! Hey, Keisuke, don't plan stuff without me-wait all of us?" she asked.

Keisuke nodded, "Why not?" Kai sighed and shrugged, "Fine then, I just hope you have money..."

* * *

**Yeah, short I know. Please review! Great I'm begging, I'll stop now..but I hope you enjoyed my sad attempt to make a fanfic! '**

**((Gotta be positive, gotta be positive..))**


	2. Awakening

**Yay! I finally got the second chapter up! I'm suprised that anyone actually read my story! But I'm really glad I got this up, because I leaving for Disneyland this Saturday. I might get the third chapter up by then. Let's just hope and pray.**

**Well, we'll figure out my little characters personalities a little better in this chapter. Ecspeacially Kai's! huggles her I love her so much!**

**Kai: Can't...breathe...'**

**Onto the next chapter! >**** '**

* * *

It was 3 'o clock and school had already let out at 2:45. Kei and Keisuke had been waiting outside for Shiori and Shin. Kai put her left hand, the one holding her bag, on her hip and checked her watch.

"What's taking them?" she said impatiently, stomping her foot. Keisuke sighed.

"Aw, c'mon Kai it's only...um," he took her wrist and checked the time.

-3:18-

"Well, uh-"he looked up and saw Shiori running up to them. Kai looked up as well and waved," Hey! What took you so long!"

Shiori finally reached them and tried to catch her breath. After a while she held up her hands," Um, well...you see..." She did a little fake giggle,"Uh..."

Keisuke blinked and looked around," Hey, where's Sh-"

Shiori smiled and then looked at the twins again, "Well that's the problem you see.." she trailed off and looked behind her,"...well, he's kind of stuck..."

Kai blinked, "Whaddya mean 'stuck'?" She walked past Shiori and saw two figures at the door. One looked like it was forcing itself onto the other and the other well, look pretty creeped. Kai blinked again and the door burst open. It was Shin.

"Really, um, I gotta go!" he shouted as he ran away from a girl, who seemed to be stalking him.

"Just...just please read it!' she pleaded, running after him and finally grabbing his bag. Shin sighed and took something from the girl. She squeeled and then bowed," Thank you very much!" With that she giggled and ran away.

Shiori giggled too and both Kai and Keisuke blinked. Kai tilted her head slightly to the side," What was..."

"..that all about?" Keisuke finished. Shiori giggled again and Shin rolled his eyes and started on his way toward the arcade.

"Well, with all of that done, shall we go now?" he said quietly, blushing slightly, embarassed about what just happened. Keisuke shrugged and followed Shin as well as Shiori, leaving Kai by herself.

Kai stood there for a minute then realized what was happening," H-hey wait up you guys!" she shouted as she ran to catch up to them.

* * *

Riku sat in front of the TV and Daisuke was in the kitchen, feeding Wiz strawberries. 

-_And now back to, House, you're watching Fox40-_

Riku threw the remote on the floor,"Where are they! Dark is supposed to ste-" Just then, Riku's cell phone began to ring and she charged at the kitchen table and answered it. "Where are you!"she screamed.Kai's voice came out from the speaker.

_"God mom, you don't have to scream-we're at the arcade right now, you know to celebrate mine and Keisuke's birthday?"_ she said, hoping that her mom would approve.

"You mean, right now? But tonight's-"she was cut off by Shin's voice.

_"Hey, are you gonna play or what? Shiori and I have to leave at 7 'o clock so.." _Kai cut him off.

_"Okay, mom I got to go, me and Keisuke will be home soon! Buh bye!" _she hung up and Riku just stared at her phone.

Daisuke looked at her,"Well..?" Wiz jumped on top of his head,"_Kyuu!_"

"Her friend said that he had to leave at seven...the same time I assigned Dark to steal the statue..." she said quietly to herself,"..that must mean..."

Daisuke knew what she was thinking,"They must be with the Hikari's!"

"_Kyuu?_"

* * *

Keisuke and Shiori were sitting down, eating pizza while Kai, competitive as ever, was playing DDR with Shin. Keisuke sweatdropped,"Wow, I haven't seen Shin like this before." 

Shiori nodded,"Yeah, Shin can do almost anything.."she said, feeling a tad bit jealous. "We're twins, yet so different..."she sighed and watched them play.

Both were playing on heavy mode, their feet moving onto the arrows right on time.

_'Cleared_'

Kai leaned back onto the rail behind the dance pad. "Wow, you're good!"she said, grinning.She had never played anyone as good as her. Keisuke would just trip over his own feet.Shin smiled back.

"You t-"

"Now onto the next game!"she said, pulling his arm, Shin groaned, but then smiled. He could get used to the attention, as long as she didn't try to ask him out, he was okay.

Shiori blinked,"They..make quite the couple." she said, watching Kai kick butt on Soul Calibur 2. She was Xianghua and Shin was Kilik. How predictable.Keisuke smiled and nodded,"But Kai? With a boy? I don't think that's what she's doing, she's always-"

"Have you ever been in love Keisuke?"she asked, looking at him.

Keisuke felt his face burn up. No, his whole body was burning up! "Uh-I, uh-gotta feed Wiz!" he yelled, sprinting outside, leaving Shirori alone.

"Kei...Keisuke?"Shiori whispered. Kai and a beaten up Shin walked over to her.

"Hey Shiori, we have to leave now, it's 6:38,"Shin said, he looked at Kai, "sorry.."

Kai shook her head,"No! Go on ahead! Hey...where's Keisuke?"she asked, Shiori looked at her.

"He left."

* * *

_Have you ever been in love?_

_Keisuke..._

Keisuke felt dizzy and he walked into an alley. "Wh-what's happening?" he fell to his knees.

_Keisuke..._

"Sh-Shiori? What?"he shook his head.

_Keisuke..Keisuke I love you!_

"Huh?" Keisuke felt himself burning up and then, it was over.

"I've finally out...finally.."a dark voice whispered.


	3. The Beginning

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I couldn't get this up before the Disney vacation... vv' I have failed everyone...sniffle I will not fail you again! **

**Shin: You're weird...**

* * *

'_Wh-who are you?'_ Keisuke's voiced echoed in the newly awakened Phantom Thief's head. He stood up and pointed to his chest.

"Who me? Well, I'm the Great Phantom Thief Dark!" he announced proudly, his hands now on his hips. Dark blinked at the awkward silence that followed. He sighed," In other words, your other side…"

'_Phantom Thief!' _he yelled, making Dark shake his head.

"Jesus your worse than Daisuke..."he complained. Dark looked down at Keisuke's school clothes, "These are really ti-"

'_What do you mean 'worse than Daisuke'!'_he yelled again, ignoring Dark's last comment.

Dark sighed and started to explain the curse of the Niwa family, "It's a curse passed down from the generations of Niwas, once the eldest boy turns fourteen, I awaken." Dark sighed, "I don't understand why they don't want me…"

'_You're stuck with me forever!_' Keisuke screamed, Dark sighed again. And looked up,"Only until the one you love returns your feelings for you…"

Another awkward silence followed Dark's last comment. Keisuke decided to break it.

'_What about Kai? She turns fourteen today too…'_ he said, finally calming down. Dark blinked.

"Oh her? What part about **eldest** and **_boy_** did you not understand?" he said, shaking his head.

'_Oh, okay. I think I'm satisfied now…'_ Keisuke said. Dark smiled.

"Finally! Now to find Wiz and some clo-"

"_Kyu!_"

"Huh?" Dark looked up the alley and saw Wiz running up to him. "Wiz? How did you-"

"Long time no see, huh Dark?" called a familiar voice. Dark looked up to see a familiarredhead and grinned.

"Hey."

* * *

Shin and Shiori were about to get into their car-no limo. "Sorry we couldn't stay here longer," a sad Shiori said, looking down. Keisuke and Kai were the closest she ever had to friends. Maybe she had a chance.

'_Maybe….just maybe'_ her eyes narrowed and she felt Shin's hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Shin gave her a comforting smile and she replied with a little smile herself.

"Um, I don't have a clue if you guys are having some intimate moment or something but umm…"Kai interrupted, she thought it was weird, but hey, they were twins, she could understand.

Shin looked at her, "See you at school tomorrow?"

Kaisuke smiled, "Of course! See ya!" She waved as their limo drove away. She blinked and sighed,"They sure are special…"

_Dun dun dun dun…dun dun dun dunn..._

Kai jumped and looked at her cell phone. Then again, the scary ring tone said it all. She flipped it open,"Yes mom?"

"_GIT YER BUTT OVER TO THE MUESUEM NOW! _"her mother's voice blared through the speaker and hung up. Kai fell and shook her head, "Ouch..."

She sighed and started to walk towards the growing crowd, waiting there to see the soon-to-be famous Phantom Thief Dark.

* * *

"Thanks Daisuke," Dark said, relieved to be in clothes that fit him. Being in Keisuke's clothes was…uncomfortable.

"_Kyu!"_ Wiz transformed into Dark's wings, one of the things he was good at, besides, sleeping, eating strawberries and pestering Keisuke and Kai all day.

'_Wait, wait, wait-you're a Phantom Thief right?'_ Keisuke asked. Dark nodded.

'_And thieves steal right?'_ Keisuke asked again.

"Yeah…we're stealing the Sacred Maiden thing tonight…" he sighed," somehow they manage to get it back over the years…"

'_WE'RE STEALING A WORK OF ART!' _he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"YES! WHAT PART OF **THIEF** DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!" he yelled. Daisuke sweatdropped.

"Shouldn't you be going now?" he smiled. Dark smiled back.

"Let's go Wiz," he said ascending up into the sky. He grinned, "Let the show begin!"

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter! I think it's too short though...sigh**


	4. Dark's Appearance

**Okay! Fourth chapters up and it's a page longer than my other chapters! Gasp! Is this a sign of progression? Or am I being stupid? **

**Shin & Shiori: You're just being stupid..**

**Me: SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!**

**Keisuke & Kai: Yup stupid...**

**Me: You guys.. vv'**

* * *

Kai stood in front of the Azumano Museum, many memories filling her mind. She walked around the museum, her hand trailing behind her feeling the wall.

She didn't know how she managed to get around the crowd, but she was there, walking the perimeter of the museum.

'_Dad used to always take us here when we were younger,_ 'she thought to herself, and laughed, '_and I always had that urge to steal the paintings…Dad would always have to hold my hand while Keisuke would laugh at me._' Kaisuke smiled," Good times…"

She turned at a corner and found a side door. Curious, she walked over to it and tried to open it. Locked. Kai shrugged, she could deal with it, Mom's so-called "training" and all, with the traps and the- Kai shuddered and started to play around with the lock. At least, playing around in her world.

"Okay, just do this and...got it!" she grinned as she opened the door. Not a good idea. Right when Kai opened the door, an alarm started to go off and she already heard the hoard of guards running in her direction.

-_Attention all security guards! Report to the West Wing **immediately**!- _A voice blared from the speakers. Kai blinked, 'Sounds familiar-yet disturbingly loud…' The footsteps were getting louder and the name 'Dark' was being repeated. Did they mean…?

"Dammit I gotta do something!" she screamed, and shielded her eyes as flashlights were shined on her.

"Dark's over here!" one of the guards shouted. He ran outside and drew his gun, his eyes darting in every direction. After a few minutes, he slowly lowered it. "He-he's gone…" he whispered to himself. More footsteps. The guard quickly turned around and saw who it was. "Chief Hikari, he's gone!" he reported.

"It's fine…he's taken the Sacred Maiden anyways…" the Chief announced, turning and walking away.

* * *

_**An Hour Earlier…**_

"Hey that was easy, huh Keisuke?" Dark grinned, standing in front of the beautiful Sacred Maiden. After his oh-so fabulous appearance in front of about one hundred people and millions of viewers, Dark had been cocky for awhile. Then again, wasn't he always?

'_Easy! How can you run through a hoard of security guards, get lost, run up a bunch of stairs and say that what you've done was easy!_' he fumed. Dark groaned, "I'm gonna have to get used to this…"

'_Be quiet…_' he grunted. "Yeah, yeah," Dark said, approaching the work of art. He stopped short and grinned. "So you're the Commander eh, Hikari?" he asked.

"That's right," the Commander said, stepping out of the shadows. "But you know, I really don't like the title 'Commander' I'd like it better if you called me Shin." Shin had a slight smile on his face, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "So you thought today would be easy? Just wait until next time," he said, smile still on his face.

'_Wait a minute-Shin! He's the Commander!_' he shouted, surprised that his 'friend' was against him. No, not against him ,he was against Dark.

"We'll talk about it later..."Dark mumbled," what do you mean, _Shin_? Are you letting me go?" Shin shrugged and walked towards the doorway. "It wouldn't be fun to capture you now, now would it?" he said, walking past him.

* * *

"Oh geez!" Kai screamed, as she quickly caught herself after stumbling over a small rock on the sidewalk. Kai leaned on a building wall and checked her cell phone for the time. 

_-9:23 pm-_

"Is it really that late?" Kai asked herself, looking up at the night sky. She sighed, her legs were aching from running away from guards and having to walk all the way home. She had tried calling her mom and dad earlier, but they wouldn't pick up. 'They're so mean to tell their daughter to walk to the museum and not even give her a reason why or a ride back home..' she thought, sighing again. "I wonder why Keisuke ran off…" she thought aloud.

The night was quiet and all you could hear was the river running under the bridge. Kai's eyelids were feeling heavy now, but then something in the sky caught her attention. Curiosity overwhelmed her as she pushed herself off the wall and tried to get a closer look.

"Can you believe Shin let us go that easy? I'm telling you, last time I attempted to steal the Sacred Maiden, the Commander pounced!" Dark rambled, cocky as usual.

No reply from Keisuke. Dark blinked, " Hey, hey. Everything will be fine alright?"

_'Fine, fine…'_ Keisuke finally spoke. Dark grinned and started to look around. "Now, where do you…" he trailed off seeing someone looking up right at him.

"Kai!" Keisuke yelled," huh?" Keisuke looked around. Was he…in the air?

"DAAAAARRRRKKKKK!"

"_Kyyuu!"

* * *

_

_SPLASH!_

Kai blinked, hearing a big splash and immediately ran over to the bridge. "Hello? Are you all-" Kai leaned over the bridge," Keisuke!" Right after saying his name, she fell over laughing. Keisuke glared at the spot where Kai was just standing.

"It's not funny! Get me outta here!" he yelled furiously at his twin sister. After a few minutes, the laughter finally ceased and Kai appeared again.

"S-sorry…it's-it's just-it was funny thinking about everything that just happened to me and then just randomly seeing you here!" she giggled a bit, shook her head and sighed. "Never mind, let's get you out of there. And Jesus Christ help Wiz out! He's drowning!" she screamed, pointing at the drowning Wiz behind Keisuke.

Keisuke blinked, turning around and then realized what was happening. He quickly got Wiz out of the water. "_Kyuuuuuu…_"ht whined, coughing. Keisuke smiled, happy to see that his best friend was alright, he looked at Kai and she sighed with relief. "C'mon let's go, " she said tiredly.

* * *

As soon as Kai got Keisuke out of his wet situation, they started walking home, Kai cradling Wiz in her arms. It had been a quiet walk, and they were almost home. They were walking through a small park that was near their house. Their mom had always taken them there. There was a pool and a playground that was always fun, even if they were now fourteen-year-olds. 

"Hey Kai…" Kaisuke said, quietly. Everything was quiet, all you could really hear was Wiz's gentle snoring and the autumn leaves crunching under their feet.

"Yeah?" she said looking up at him. Keisuke looked down and was at a loss of words for a moment, but then began talking.

"Remember when we found the hundred dollar bill here when we were young?" he asked, not really hearing the words he just said.

Kai laughed," Of course, you bought a whole bunch of candy and toys for me and you and you told me to never tell mom." Keisuke laughed too. "And the time Wiz ran away from us and we followed him into the city-"

"- and we told mom we were playing hide and seek." Kai finished for him, laughing.

"And for two hours too," Kaisuke said and then looked down. "Do you know about the Phantom Thief Dark?"

"Yeah, and we followed the guy into the pool bar and mom found us drunk by the fountain in the middle of the park-wait what!" she said, embarrassed that she actually said that, since there were still some lovebirds walking through.

Keisuke narrowed his eyes, and looked at her," Hey that was you not me…" Kai shook her head, "Shut up Keisuke I didn't know who he was! But yeah, I know about Dark. Dad always told us stories about him before we went to sleep when we were little." She remembered the stories as if Daisuke still told them to her every night, and personally she didn't like how the womanizing Dark sounded at all.

Keisuke looked at his sister, "Well, what if those stories turned out to be true?"

* * *

**Well there yuo have it! ' Please review, I'm trying my hardest here as an amature author... **

**I'm already thinking about my next chapter's title! (Since I didn't title it yet..) It's : 'The Confession and the Sacred Maidens'! Maybe that'll be a teaser for you guys! **


	5. The Confession and the Sacred Maidens

**I used a lot of italics here...' and so the amateur writer posts again! Oh well, I will get better! It's on my list of goals, under learning how to cook! Okay, enough rambles, read on!**_

* * *

_

_What if those stories turned out to be true?_

The words swirled around in her head for a second until it finally registered in her head. Her lips formed into a grin. "You just think I'm an idiot huh?" she asked, taking a step back, thinking that her brother was some psychopath. Keisuke shook his head.

"No Kai, it's true, I know…by experience…" he looked down to the ground as if grieving for a loss. Kai shook her head again.

"Don't talk like that Keisuke, you sound schizophrenic," she said, reaching into her pocket for her cell phone. "I-I'll just call mom and d-"

"No! I'm telling the truth Kai!" he yelled. "If you call mom and dad we might be in trouble!" he shouted, desperate. Kai thoroughly freaked out now, stepped back again, bumping into someone. Eyes glassy, she turned out to face a familiar blue-headed boy.

Shin blinked, looking at Kai,"Are you okay?" Seeing Kai like this was, well weird. 'What happened to the competitive, bouncy Kai?' he thought. Kai was just about to say something until she heard her phone ringing.

She automatically flipped it open,"H-hello? Mom?" she took a few steps away from both boys, wiping away some tears.

"_Kai? Where are you? Is Keisuke with you?"_ she asked, her voice casual.

"Um, we're at the park, we were walking home until…" she trailed off, looking into Keisuke's pleading eyes.

"_Don't worry we already know."_ her mom said, still casual. Kai blinked.

"What? What do you-"

"_Just come home quick, we need to talk to both of you."_ and with that, she hung up. 'Geez, what a short conversation…' she thought. Kai sighed and flipped her phone shut.

She walked over to Keisuke and Shin," Sorry but we have to go. Why are you here?" she asked curious. Shin smiled.

"I live near here so I was just walking home," he said. Kai's face turned from curious to puzzled. "What do you mean? I thought you took your big limo home," she said, adding a nice dash of sarcasm to it. Shin looked up as if he was thinking, "Well, I just…came here for a walk that's all. Well, see you guys on Monday!" he waved and started on his way home, leaving Kai and Keisuke in the park.

'_That was close…'

* * *

_

Riku tapped her stop-watch and grunted. "What is taking them so long, Daisuke? They got in three mi-"

_Shink!_

_BA-DUM!_

The door slowly opened and Keisuke entered, after him Kai popped out. Both had glum looks upon their faces. "Did you really have to put swinging blades and walls that close in on you in are so-called obstacle course?" Keisuke asked, as he slumped onto the couch tiredly. Kai tripped on the rug and fell face first on the floor. "Fm, mmfing eef gemf oom ng eef offa oo ish?" Kai said, her words muffled by the rug.

Riku raised a brow, "What did you say?" she said, putting the stop-watch on the kitchen table. Kai got up, ignoring Keisuke and Daisuke's sorry attempt's to hide their laughter.

"I said, 'Yeah, I mean, we get home, and we gotta do this'?" Kai had crawled onto the couch, beside Keisuke. Daisuke got out from the kitchen and sighed.

"Well, be glad because that the last time you're going to do that," he said, sitting on the reclining chair in front of the TV. Kai and Keisuke looked up at their dad as if he were a saint. Daisuke looked at Keisuke," Because you've already proved yourself by stealing the Sacred Maiden."

* * *

Shiori sat in her room, writing in her journal. 

_Today was a good day because I actually went out with friends. Dad was a bit skeptical for a while but finally let Shin and I go. Kai (the twin sister of Keisuke) kept beating Shin at video games. I've never seen a girl so good at video games…_

_Keisuke is so nice, he bought pizza for us, no matter how many times I told him not to. He looked at little red when I tripped and he caught me. Believe me I was blushing too._

_When I saw Shin smile while Kai was dragging him here and there, I asked Keisuke if he had ever been in love-that when he left. Then we had to leave too, because at 7pm-_

Shiori shut her journal and put it in her drawer when she saw the door open. "Um, who is it?" she asked, aware that it was too late already. Shin popped up behind the door,"May I come in?" Shiori smiled and nodded. Shin walked in and sat on her bed.

"So, how do you like being a Chief?" he asked. Shiori shrugged, "I hate watching the security cameras while that reporter guy is shouting in my ear…" she said, massaging her temples with her index fingers. Shin chuckled," I'll talk to him about that." Shiori looked at Shin," So did you capture-"

"No, I think it'd be fun to play around with him," Shin said, a grin forming from his lips.

* * *

"So it's true…." Keisuke asked, staring at his dad. Daisuke nodded, Kai looked at her dad and then Keisuke, she was really confused, she was confused and had questions, yet she kept quiet. Daisuke and Riku had explained to Keisuke and Kai that when a Niwa boy turns fourteen, Dark emerges. They said that he was some kind of alter ego and he only comes out when the tamer's love is near them. 

"Keisuke, whose voice did you hear when you were transforming into Dark?" Riku asked him, she was leaning on the front door. An image of Shiori, showed up in his mind, Keisuke shook his head. Kai grinned and wrapped her arms around Keisuke, hugging him. "Awww, Keisuke loves Shiori!" she squealed. Keisuke's face turned as red as his hair, Kai fell onto the floor laughing.

"So she's the sacred maiden…" Riku said, looking at Daisuke. After beating up Kai, for the first time in his life, Keisuke looked up at his mom, "What do you mean mom?" Kai rubbed the back of her head and got up," Sacred Butler?"

"Maiden," Daisuke corrected her. Keisuke and Kai gave him puzzled looks, "What?" they asked in unison. Riku slapped her forehead, 'They're my children?' she thought.

"The Sacred Maidens are the ones who trigger the transformations," Daisuke said and then looked at Keisuke again, "if Shiori is the one that turns you into Dark…"

"Kai is that one that turned Dark back into…" Keisuke tailed off and he looked at Kai, as well as Daisuke and Riku,

Kai looked at everyone, "Why is everyone looking at me!" Keisuke frowned, "Poor Kai…I feel sad for you, Dark likes y-"

Kai slowly turned her head to face Keisuke and her lips slowly parted, "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_


	6. Survivng Dark

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I got grounded and then I went to Disneyland, then I had to babysit and I was so busy that I couldn't! TT I am so truly sorry.**

**And now that school has started my time is limited again. But I'll honestly and sincerely try to update as much as I can! PROMISE!**

**Shin: Don't listen to her**

**Kai: Please, take his advice**

**Daisuki: You guys.. TT**

* * *

"Okay I want three laps around the track! No slacking! Ready?" the P.E teacher blew her whistle and the eighth graders of Azumano started a light jog around the track that was located behind the school. The field lie in the center of the track which served for football as well as other recreational activities teachers could muster up to torture teenagers.

It had been a week since the Sacred Maiden was taken, and Kai had not forgotten it. It took the whole weekend for Keisuke to calm her down-since their parents had given up on her- but Keisuke needed to collect his thoughts as well.

Kai and Keisuke were leading the pack of runners. Keisuke was wearing blue shorts-like all boys wore- and a regular white shirt while Kai had her hair up in a ponytail with red shorts-same for girls- and a shirt as well.

_'I hate running..' _Dark whined, only to annoy Keisuke, who shook his head. Shut up and go sleep, Keisuke thought back at him.

Shin was close behind them, as a matter of fact, he was right behind Keisuke. It was no mystery why the Niwa twins were good runners because they had training, but running and any other sport came natural to Shin. All the boys assumed that was the reason that girls loved him.

Sitting on a bench in the field was Shiori. She wore her regular clothes and was look down at the ground, her pale blue hair acting as a veil, hiding her face. Keisuke noticed her sitting down and took a step back to run by Shin.

"Hey, Shin," Keisuke started," why is Shiori sitting down? Is she sick?" Shin looked up at him from his tennis shoes and shook his head.

"No. Well, kind of," he huffed. Keisuke blinked, Okay, maybe he really isn't the runner that he appears to be.., he thought, feeling a bit nice.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, shoving the thought of being better than Shin out of his head. He got straight A's , was athletic, and has great athletic skills, how could he even think that?

"Well, her lungs can't really endure like a normal person's can, so she doesn't run," Shin explained, as they turned to finish their first lap. Kai stepped back as well to run beside Shin, though they were still ahead of everyone.

"Oh, oh! Like Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket?" Kai asked excitedly. Both boys' heads turned to stare at her with puzzled looks. Kai sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind.." she said, picking up the pace to run ahead. Shin and Keisuke shrugged and kept on running.

* * *

"So to find the slope of the line you have to find the y-intercept and…" rambled Keisuke's Algebra teacher, whom no one was paying attention to. They were either writing notes to their friends or staring out the window, longing to be outside. This was Keisuke and Kei's last class and of course all of the students were restless to get out.

Keisuke was staring at Shiori. She sat in the front row, while Keisuke sat in the third. He also sat to the left of her, so he could actually see her face instead of her head. He wasn't transformed into Dark because he wasn't really _looking_ at her, it was more like he was looking _through _her. That was how boring this class was.

_'Would you stop looking at her and turn to your sister?'_ Dark pouted in his head. Keisuke jumped and almost fell out of his chair.

"What are you _doing_!" Keisuke whispered ,fury in his hushed voice. Ever since he transformed into Dark, he wouldn't stop annoying him about looking at his sister. It disgusted him.

_'I'm telling you to look at your sister,'_ Dark replied plainly. Keisuke started to clench his fists, his binder paper crumpling in his hands in the process. His eyes darted in the direction of where Kai was sitting.

Kai sat to the right of Keisuke, in the second row, right by Shin. She was also writing notes, while Shin stared over at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring.

"You're gross you know that?" Keisuke whispered again. The image of Dark in his head just shrugged and smiled at him. Keisuke just shook his head again and looked at Kai. She stood up and the teacher handed her a small stack of papers.

"Those are the permission slips that are for your filed trip-eighth graders only of course," the teacher explained," you're going to Okinawa." At this the students cheered and some pumped their arms as if they won a sports game. Kai started to walk around and pass out the permission slips.

_'Oh, is your sister hot in a bi-'_ Dark started but that was enough for Keisuke.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, raising from his chair and almost knocking his desk over. The whole class stopped to look at the enraged Keisuke, which for them, was a rare site to see.

Kai blinked and gave him a sideways glance," Are you okay Keisuke?" she asked. Keisuke looked around and saw the Shiori was staring at him with worried eyes. He started to blushed madly.

_'Oh yeah Keisuke! That's right! Transform! Transform!_' Dark cheered eagerly. Keisuke shook his head and ran out the door as the bell rang.

Just keep running, Keisuke thought to himself and he sprinted outside the school and hid at the side of the school, behind the trees the outlined the perimeter of Azumano.

"That was close," he breathed, his voice a bit low. Keisuke blinked, his voice had changed. Was he going through puberty that fast!

No, he was wrong. He had turned into Dark.

* * *

"What are you doing here!" Kai screamed furious, her nightmare had turned real. It was 4 o' clock after school, and everybody was gone from school. Kai hadn't stayed at school that long but she had to look everywhere to find Keisuke, while he dodged all of the glances that were shot at him as the students of Azumano left to go home.

Dark shrugged, clearly pleased that Keisuke had transformed, "Well, you saw, Keisuke went mad and he saw Shii-chan and ran out." He looked at her and smiled.

_'What did you call her?_' Keisuke asked, in a dull voice, obvisously annoyed.

Kai glared back at him," Don't go naming her! And don't even _think_ about making up a stupid nickname for me!" she shouted, starting on her way home. Dark followed.

"Oh course not. I'd rather call you by your full name, Kaisuke," he replied, catching up to her and walking by her side. Kai looked down, a frown still on her face, but she was blushing a bit.

_'Dark I mean it! Stop!_' Keisuke shouted.

"Would you stop following me!" Kai screamed, trying to walk faster, Dark just kept up with her.

"Well, Keisuke lived with you right?" he asked casually. Kai stopped power-walking and she turned to look at him. She was about to say something to him, but she choked on her words ad Dark grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"C'mon, I'll change back when we get home okay?" he said, putting on the gentleman act.

Kai looked away stubbornly, "You better…" Dark sighed, ignoring the screams and pouts of Keisuke voice in his head and began to walk home.

"Just wait until mom and dad hear about this.."she mumbled, as Dark laughed.

* * *

**And there you have it! A day with Dark. dodges tomatoes thrown at her Don't worry! Kai OBVIOUSLY does not like Dark! She is meant for someone else..**

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Maybe you can find out...Oh! NExt chapter is their filed trip to Okinawa! I plan to make this one funny. **

**MUAHAHAHAAA..**

**Well, until then!**


End file.
